Property and individuals may be vulnerable to the occurrence of events that may benefit from swift resolution and interaction of an owner or a caregiver. The occurrence of the events may produce a particular reaction. For example, when a water heater ruptures, an audio alarm may be triggered or when a child is injured, she may cry or scream. However, the owner or the caregiver may not be present to observe the particular reaction. Accordingly, the occurrence of the events may go unnoticed, which may exacerbate a consequence of the event.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.